UNDERTALE: Three Paths
by Poeshie
Summary: This is the story of three people, Frisk, Geril, and Amelia. The all fall into a big hole, and they all are separated from each other. They all travel through the underground, trying to find each other again. Rated... T? WARNING: SPOILERS FOR ALL ROUTES!


UNDERTALE

Mt. Ebott 201X

"Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS. One day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, the humans were victorious. They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell. Legends say that those who climb the Mt. Ebott never return-"

"Okay thats enough reading from 'UNDERTALES'. We need to start moving." said Geril. "What!? We just started reading it! C'mon, just one more page?" begged Frisk. "Geril's right." agreed Amelia. "We need to get to the top of Ebott!" "Ugh, fine." Frisk crossed her arms and pouted.

Geril reached over to the book and said, "Okay! Let me just take-" "HEY! What do you think your doing?" Frisk pulled the book away. "Huh?" Geril was shocked. Frisk never of been that protective of a book. "Frisk, whats the big deal? Its just a book." said Amelia. Frisk gave Amelia a dirty look. "Okay, okay. Lets just get up the rest of the mountain." ...

"Finally! We are at the top! YES!" yelled Amelia. "Wow! The view is great! What do you think Frisk? FRISK? FRISK!?" Frisk was reading the book and was walking towards the big dark hole, but before she new it, Frisk slipped in mud and fell down. "GAAAAAAH!" Frisk screamed. "OMIGOSH!" Amelia yelled. The two ran to the edge and ended up slipping too.

"GAAAAAAH!" They screamed as the darkness consumed them.

* * *

Geril's POV

My eyes slowly opened. "Wha- Where am I?" I asked myself. I pushed my self off the flower bed I was laying on. "Gah. My head hurts" "I can help with that." said a mysterious high pitched voice. "Huh? W-who said that?" I looked around. I spotted a little yellow flower in a patch of grass. He had this wide smile that creeped me out.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower!" I felt like saying 'Hi', but I just couldn't. "Your new to the underground aren't 'tcha? Someones gotta tell you how things work around here. I guess little ol' me will have to do."

Suddenly, I turned into a red heart. "See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being! Your SOUL starts weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE of course! You want some LOVE, don't you? Don't worry I'll share some with you!" He winked at me.

"Down here, LOVE is shared through... Little white... 'Friendliness pellets.' Are you ready? Move around, get as many as you can!" I didn't trust this flower, so I dodged them.

His expression changed."Hey buddy, you missed them. Let's try again, okay?" I dodged again.

He frowned. "Are you kidding me? Is this a joke? RUN. IN. TO. THE. BULLETS!" Even though Flowey scared me, I dodged. He grined.

His face was... EVIL. "You know what's going on here, don't you? You just wanted to see me suffer." "N-no-" He cut me off, "DIE." "Friendliness pellets" surrounded me. He laughed like a manic.

'Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap! Was it really going to end like this?' As the bullets were about to hit me, they disappeared. Flowey was shocked. A fireball flew at Flowey. "AK!" It hit him and he flew away.

"What a terrible creature, torturing a poor innocent youth..." Someone said, walking to me. To my supersize, it was a white goat. "Ah, do not be afraid my child." 'What? Child? I'm like 14! ... Maybe she thinks I'm a child because of how tall she is. Up there, she probably thinks I'm 8 years old.' I stood there silently.

"Maybe it would make you more comfortable if I introduced myself." I nodded. "I am TORIEL, caretaker of the RUINS." "M-my name i-is G-geril." "That is a lovely name!" She clapped her hands together and smiled. I did too.

"Anyway, I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs. This way." She lended a hand. I took her hand. 'Her fur is so soft!'

She lead me through a opening. On the other side of the room I was in, this room was a purple room with a light purple path, and red leaves scatered around. Toriel let go of my hand an walked up some white stairs.

There was a star in the middle of the pair of stairs. I reached to it and felt **DETERMINATION** flow through my body. A voice inside me said, "The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling you with determination."

After that weird moment, I walked up the stairs following Toriel to the next room.

* * *

 _ **Well this is going to take me a while. I need to play the pacifist route again, to write down all of the lines.**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope this fills you with**_ **DETERMINATION.**

 _ **-iPotatoMushroom**_


End file.
